the foal mirror
by Arya phantom
Summary: The escapades of the mane six when a magical mirror is found and eggs and foals begin to appear and the mischief begins as a result. rated T because I'm paranoid!


"no...not that one...no not _**that**_" twilight muttered to herself as she looked through book after book looking for _something_ on the mirror princess Celestia had sent her a few days ago and so far she hadn't found _anything_ on it.

"i know i've seen this mirror _**somewhere!**_" she yelled in frustration, her horn glowing brighter in sync with her mood and as if fate was toying with her she heard a knock at her door.

"_**come in!**_" she yelled and a familiar sky blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail walked in.

"rainbow-" her words were stopped when rainbow dash kissed her and all her frustration melted away. left with pure bliss

"hey twily" rainbow said when she pulled away. only rainbow and her BBBFF were allowed to call her that. "what are you doing now?"

"im trying to find something on this mirror" she gestured with her tail to a mirror sitting by a bookcase.

the mirror was gold framed, offset by two jewels in the shape of hearts near the top. one was a ruby, the other a sapphire, and along the bottom was a inscription that said "_thee only have to look into me and thou shall receive something dear_", the only flaw was a crack running along the side, and branching from it was two cracks.

"maybe i can help!" rainbow said already flying around looking for a book about the mirror.

"im not sure you can-" twilight started but was interupted when rainbow called out "i found something!" and she held up a dusty brown book and the book was enveloped in a magneta glow and she-along with the book- was dragged to her marefriend.  
"how did you find it?" twilight asked. rainbow smirked and said "it was under _t_" she said in a singsong voice. twilight blushed and said "oh"

she opened the book and read from the page "this mirror was created by star swirl the bearded and the mirror was designed to give whoever looked into the mirror a foal though the child would look like a baby version of themself's-"twilight started but was interupted when rainbow said "but it's broken!" twilight gave her a 'i know that rainbow' look.

"hey what's this?" twilight turned and saw rainbow looking at the inscription "rainbow don't read-!" twilight started. panicing but was interupted when rainbow read the inscription out loud and a flash of light caused her and rainbow to look into the mirror then another flash blinded them both for second and when they got their sight back the mirror was gone and in its place was too eggs.

Before them were two large eggs, around the height of their knees. the first egg's shell was sky blue with a coat of moderate sapphire with a orange streak running though twinning up the lower half. But what really stood out was the small unicorn horn at the top of the shell. the second egg's shell was twilight Purple with a coat of slight dark blue with a rose streak running though also twinning up the lower half of the shell. But like the other egg nestled next to it, the one thing on it that stood out was the small wings on the sides of it.

"what in the name of star swirl the bearded just happened!?" twilight yelled snapping out of her shock. rainbow was like-wise confused as to what the heck just happened.

they didn't have much time to wonder where the mirror was as they heard a scream from outside. "Fluttershy!" they said in unison and alicorn and pegasus as one ran outside, and saw Fluttershy hiding behind Rarity and in front of the two was a egg around the height of their knees. this egg's shell was silvery white with a coat of dark indigo with a pink streak running though twinning up the lower half of the shell. But the one thing on it that stood out was the small wings on the sides of it.

"twilight what's going on?!" Rarity said trying to pry Fluttershy off her back as fluttershy had a death grip on her "i have no idea!" twilight responded then fluttershy let out a loud gasp and let go of Rarity and said "apple jack! i have to go and warn her!" then she took off like a speeding bullet towards the apple farm. twilight understood why she'd go and warn her. the two of them were like sisters.

"why do i have a feeling this is the start of another Adventure?" rainbow dash asked and twlight shrugged having the same feeling "i have no idea rainy i have no idea..." twilight said.


End file.
